Talk:Alchemist
As pointed out by the shorthand guide to this encounter, there are about twelve combinations for The Alchemist. The majority of the story text still needs to be added in. There's a good real of repeated sentences with the encounter, and sometimes, only a phrase or two are swapped, so there's no need to write out the exact text of every combination. But given the raw number of combinations, it seems more prudent to have the story text for each combination on hand first, and then seeing how to organize it into a comprehensive article. I'd like to see the story text for various combinations listed here. Whatever you sumbit, label it first by the overall result and respective ingredients, such as "YYY: Mushroom, Beetle, Feather" or "YRB: Mushroom, Feather, Feather" for a yellow mushroom, a red feather, and then a blue feather, etc. BBB: Beetle, Mushroom, Feathers already in article Rey342 (talk) 20:42, September 6, 2018 (UTC) RRY: Beetles, Mushrooms, Beetles Wheel Gambit 1 The jar contains a collection of red beetles. You place one in the beaker and it dissolves instantly. The clear liquid gains the faintest tint of red. "Excellent," the Alchemist says as he scrawls feverishly in his ledger. "Now pick another!" You reach for the next jar... Wheel Gambit 2 The jar contains dried red mushrooms. You sprinkle a handful into the beaker and they dissolve instantly. The red elixir intensifies. "Remarkable!" the Alchemist mutters as he continues to write in the ledger. "This is looking promising, now pick one more." You reach for the next jar... Wheel Gambit 3 Gingerly, you add the yellow beetles in to the flask... The mixture changes to a dull orange. "That might have been a few too many beetles, perhaps?" Says the Alchemist, looking at the orange mixture through his thick spectacles. He frowns. "No, no, no. This just won't do. The Elixir is spoiled!" The Alchemist turns to his notes and starts scribbling strange symbols on the page. "Whatever could be the cause?" he continues. "Yes, definitely too much beetles, or not enough feathers?" As the Alchemist continues to mutter to himself, you decide to leave him to his work, and continue on your journey. Baronsmoki (talk) 15:26, October 4, 2018 (UTC) RBR: Feathers, Mushrooms, Beetles Wheel Gambit 1 The jar contains a collection of red feathers. You place one in the beaker and it dissolves instantly. The clear liquid gains the faintest tint of red. "Excellent," the Alchemist says as he scrawls feverishly in his ledger. "Now pick another!" You reach for the next jar... Wheel Gambit 2 The jar contains dried blue mushrooms. You sprinkle a handful into the beaker and they dissolve instantly, tinting the elixir a dull purple. "Most interesting," the Alchemist remarks as he continues to write in the ledger. "Now pick one more." You reach for the next jar... Wheel Gambit 3 Gingerly, you add the red beetles in to the purple flask... The liquid remains unchanged. "An excellent balance of components, if I do say so myself," he remarks, looking at the purple mixture. "Unfortunately, the emulsion is not entirely pure, and its integrity is quickly dissipating. You'd best drink it quick!" he says, handing you the flask. The player draws 2 Life Gain Cards. "It is no Elixir of Life, but it will do!" The Alchemist scribbles feverishly on his ledger. You thank him and continue on your journey. Baronsmoki (talk) 19:07, October 4, 2018 (UTC) RRR: Mushrooms, Feathers, Beetles Wheel Gambit 1 The jar contains a collection of red mushrooms. You place one in the beaker and it dissolves instantly. The clear liquid gains the faintest tint of red. "Excellent," the Alchemist says as he scrawls feverishly in his ledger. "Now pick another!" You reach for the next jar... Wheel Gambit 2 The jar contains dried red feathers. You sprinkle a handful into the beaker and they dissolve instantly. The red elixir intensifies. "Remarkable!" the Alchemist mutters as he continues to write in the ledger. "This is looking promising, now pick one more." You reach for the next jar... Wheel Gambit 3 As you add the red beetles, the mixture glows an intense red, lighting up the room. "Eureka!" The Alchemist's eyes grow wide with excitement. "The fabled Elixir of Life!" He eagerly dips a large ladle into the glowing liquid and holds it out to you. "Here, drink it!" The player draws 2 Max Life Gain Cards. The red liquid is sweet like honey and warm like sunshine, refreshing as a seaside breeze. You hear the sound of gulls and children laughing and for a moment your troubles are abolished. Your mind clears, and you find a newfound strength and hardiness about you. The player gains this card's token. The Alchemist thanks you profusely for your assistance before returning to his ledger to make more notes. Baronsmoki (talk) 11:37, October 5, 2018 (UTC)